


No Mercy,No Bedtime

by Megamarvelousnerd



Series: Johnny Lawrence needs a hug [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: A very angry blonde gets love and attention from an unlikely source.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Johnny Lawrence needs a hug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Payphone13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payphone13/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Bitch!!

If there was one word that anyone would use to describe Johnny Lawrence, there's a 90% chance that word would be brat.

Now Daniel agrees with that statement but he does love the cute little shit. Right now he was making his famous pancakes while the blonde boy was laying on the floor watching Johnny Bravo and eating toast because "You're taking way too long!" 

Daniel rolled his eyes because this was coming from a person who has eaten graham crackers off the floor that he's slept on. 

Johnny sat at the table with a huge smile on his face. "Feed Me,LaRusso!" He grinned widely and stuck out his tongue.

Daniel held up the plate and sighed "Say please and you use my name okay?" He sat the plate down. "Use a napkin.. You're not a caveman"

Johnny shoved his mouth full of pancakes and hummed "Thank you!" He said with his mouth full which got pancake chunks on the table.

Daniel rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Manners,Johnny,We use manners at the table" He ruffled the blonde locks. 

Johnny pushed the empty plate in the middle of the table. "All done,Danny!" He ran back to the living room. He was still in his skeleton pajamas and he had no plans to change that.

Daniel followed the very squirmy boy and sat on the couch. "We're just staying home all day, little cobra?" He laughed when he felt the warm fleece of the pajamas on his arm. "I'll take that as a yes"

Johnny took a deep breath and nodded "Yes Sensei!" He teased and rubbed his eyes.

Daniel put on some random cartoon as he read his book until halfway through he heard some loud snoring. He gave a small grin. "Have a good nap,Baby Cobra"


	2. Baby Snake and Bonsai Tree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A zoo day and Johnny makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my girlfriend.

Daniel thought a day out would be quite fun even though he was feeling like it would end in chaos. It wasn't a big deal to him and he really wanted to go see the sun bear that was at the zoo. He had to wake Johnny up before they could go anywhere.

Johnny groaned and turned over "Ughhh leave me be!" He fussed angrily. "Just wanna sleep" he covered up with the blankets.

Daniel got dressed in a flowy button up with flowers and a pair of jeans. "It's noon. You need to wake up,Skeleton boy"

Johnny squirmed as he slowly got up. "My body needs at least eighteen hours!" He gave a pout as Daniel started to help dress him.

Daniel packed a bag full of snacks and sunscreen because he really didn't want to hear whining everytime they went past a fast food place.

Johnny threw on a ripped band shirt and sat in the car with a squished up angry face.

Daniel drove into the parking lot and hummed "Just behave please"

Johnny ran off as soon as they got there. He was going to the reptile house.

When Daniel found him, Johnny was tapping the king cobra tank. 

Daniel gave a tiny smile "a new friend,Babysnakes?" He hummed. "A bit slimey for me.." 

Johnny pointed at the snake and smiled "I'm King Cobra" He pointed at himself. .

Daniel took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Yeah Buddy. You're King Cobra.."

Johnny mumbled that under his breath throughout the whole zoo trip.

Daniel was definitely going to get his boy a snake plush and not a real one. He was already planning a stop to the gift shop. 

Johnny was giving his mischievous smirk as he ran off again. Daniel's own kids were never this bad but he was taking care of the blonde bully, himself. 

Daniel caught up to him and grabbed his arms. "Can you please sit still for two minutes?" 

Johnny shook his head but sat down for a little bit. "Why? You're lame,La Russo!" 

Daniel hummed and sat down next to him. "Johnny, I will not have you acting like this otherwise we will go home. I'll send you back to the apartment for the night" 

Johnny sniffled at that "You wouldn't!" He gasped as he stay curled up against Daniel's side as they walked into the gift shop. 

Daniel didn't like having to use that threat but it sure did work. "I'll let you pick out two things and that's it!" 

Johnny got himself a snake plush and frog keychain for Miguel. "All done Danny" 

Daniel ruffled his hair and smiled "When we get home you're taking a nap,Hissy Boy"


	3. Timeout In This Dojo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny preaches no fear to his students but even he is afraid of a disappointed Daniel Larusso.

Daniel was absolutely pissed at the state that Johnny had left the house, he had left the plates on the table and there was syrup on the floor. He had a rough day at work and this definitely didn’t help his mood a bit. If it was just the mess he wouldn’t have to confront Johnny about it but Daniel noticed that Johnny had taken joy in spray painting the trash can. He knew he had to hit Johnny where it hurts and that would be calling him out in front of his students. Johnny always felt big and strong when he had kids looking up to him.

Johnny really didn't think what he did would upset Daniel that bad, He was a bit of a clean freak so he knew the plates were somewhat of a problem and the spray paint was just for a little bit of fun just like the billboard. He could've sworn he saw Daniel's car coming to park at the dojo but many people could've had cars like that. That was probably it. "Alright, The first rule you should learn from me is no fear. This is so your opponent can't see you at your weakest point because they'll use that to their advantage. They could easily strike before you even know they're coming" He rambled slightly before feeling a tap at his back. 

Daniel hummed and sighed softly as saw the panic on Johnny's face. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything here... I just need a chat with Sensei Lawrence just for a minute so you all can practice some kicks for at least twenty minutes" He heard Hawk start laughing as well as Miguel. They weren't surprised that Daniel had come in looking quite frustrated. They heard about the trash can issue.

Johnny sighed softly and hummed, not wanting to talk back to Daniel right now he was in enough trouble at the moment. "You didn't interrupt... I have a bit of time to talk but not too long" He was tugged into his office by his arm. "Look I was just messing around. I can get you a new trashcan and I'll wash the dishes for a week!" He rushed over his words. "I'm really sorry"

Daniel groaned and hummed "Actually I don't want a new trashcan I want you to scrub my old one until it's clean. I'm not letting you sleep until that's clean and you will be doing the dishes. Right now you're gonna sit in here for ten minutes and think about why I might be so upset that you decided to do this while I was gone. You will be quiet otherwise I will be restarting your time."

Johnny sat in the corner of his own damn office in his own damn dojo. This wasn't fair at all. How dare Daniel embarrass him like this but he did deserve it for the shit he pulled.

Daniel hummed and tapped his arms "You're gonna say sorry to me and then we're gonna go home so you can start to clean up because you're going to bed early tonight. You were bad so you don't get rewards"

Johnny dismissed the students as he sat in the passenger seat of his car waiting for Daniel to drive them home. Thankfully Daniel wasn't as mean to just make him walk home.

Daniel parked and had already set up cleaning supplies for Johnny to scrub up the trashcan. "I would like you to be done by an honor" He sighed and kissed his head. "I don't hate you" he reminded him.

Johnny had it done after a half-hour and he got into bed with Daniel "I'm really sorry! I was a jerk! I love you and I understand why I was naughty."

Daniel hummed "I still love you,babysnakes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about Karate Boys with Me @Trashmouth-Writes


End file.
